FALSElove
by xx-Love-Drugxx
Summary: [shika.ino] She'd loved him all along...


**FALSElove  
**She stood by me when there was nothing to be gained.  
x ShikaIno&SasuSaku

--------- ☂

Kohona's newest couple happily strolled around the kid-friendly park. Unknown to them jealous filled blue eyes watched their every move.

"I don't get get it. What does Sasuke-kun see in forehead-girl?" Yamanaka Ino asked herself as she watched Sasuke and Sakura stop for some ice cream.

"Why don't you just go ask him instead of stalking them everyday?" A bored voice drawled. Ino frowned and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I can't do that! I'll look pathetic!"

"And how do you not look pathetic stalking Sasuke?" Nara Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

Ino just furrowed her eyebrows and gazed back at Sasuke and Sakura from a table behind a rose bush. Sasuke and Sakura were currently sitting on bench enjoying their ice cream together.

------

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Ice cream isn't that bad." Sakura shoved the ice cream cone onto Sasuke's hands (because he wouldn't take since he was just stubborn like that).

"Hn." Sasuke just grimaced and stared at the pink gooey looking substance dripping onto his pale hands making them cold and sticky.

"I know you don't like sweets but at least try it. Please? For me?" Sakura pleaded all the while pouting and clasping her hands together in a praying matter.

"No."

Sakura was crestfallen. Silence ensued. Sasuke glanced at her curiously as to why Sakura got so silent. He came face to face with a sad looking Sakura staring at her own ice cream cone, he suddenly felt guilty. The guilt doubled when he saw a lone tear make its way down Sakuras' porlelin like cheek. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and brought the ice cream cone up to his mouth and took a lick. Sakura cried _way _too easily.

"S-sasuke-kun..?" Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears.

Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the flavor and went for another lick (because that stuff wasn't as terrible as he'd imagined it would be).

"This isn't so bad.." Sakura's face brightened up and she squealed pecking Sasuke on the cheek. If you looked hard enough you could see a bit of pink adorning his cheeks.

"I told you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. After a couple of minutes Sasuke opened one of his eyes sensing someone staring at him, sure enough there was Sakura staring at him with warm eyes and a small smile. Sakura blushed and quickly avioded his eyes, unfortunately her ice cream fell out of her shaky hands and landed onto her lap staining her cloths.

"Oops...I'm going to go to the ladies room and clean this up." Sakura excused herslef, blusing all the while, and left a smirking Sasuke waiting.

-------

"Here's your chance Ino. Sasuke's all by himself. Just go ask him what he sees in Sakura so we can get on with our lives." Shikamaru yawned and sat back in his chair staring boredly at Sasuke.

"I can't! I'm too nervous."

"Just go already. You'r making this way more troublesome than it needs to be."

"If only you loved someone Shikamaru! Then you'd know how I feel!" Ino snapped at him. The Nara boy sighed and glared at the blond.

"I do. She's just too dense enough to chase some guy who doesn't even know she exists to figure it out." He snapped back.

"I'm leaving. This is too troublesome." The brunette muttered standing.

All Ino did was stare at his retreating form and think about what he'd just said.

'_Fine...I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask him. Let's get this over with.'_

Ino marched up to Sasuke, determination written all over her face. Her determination quickly vanished and she nervously stood in front of Sasukes' penetrading gaze.

------

"What do you see in Sakura? Whats to special about her?" Ino helplessly asked Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't you get it?" Sasuke mentally groaned seeing as the blond haired girl would not leave soon. What he was going to say next would be way out of character.

"Sakura...she stays by me no matter what. She stays with me when there is nothing to be gained. She loves me for me." Sasuke frowned. That was the longest sentence he had ever spoken. Now everyone will think hes going soft. This was, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

Ino's sky blue eyes widened. She smiled slightly and averted her gaze to the ground (althoug she couldn't fight back the pang of jealousy in her).

"I understand. Thank you Sasuke-kun." And she walked away. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and shrugged sitting back down on the bench waiting for his girlfriend to come back.

------

_'I sorta understand. I knew forehead loved him but I guess it's okay that she won. I have a feeling that she loved him more than I ever did. I think I know who I really love is." _Ino ran as she smiled away. Her heart felt as if it would jump out of her rib-cage. She was going to tell the love of her life that she loved him.

Ino skidded to a hault as she saw Shikamarus' favorite spot for could-gazing. She had butterflies in her stumach and her heart was thumping in her rib cage. She clenched her sweaty palms and gasped for air. She was almost there, all she had to do was get to that tree on that hill and she would confess.

Ino once again ran. '_But what if he rejects me. What if he says that its 'too late'?' _The thought made Ino panic. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

_'No. No Ino. Right now is not the time to be thinking nonsense. I have to tell him.' _

She was almost there. Just a few more steps and she would make it. She could see Shikamarus' figure gazing up to the heavens. Ino stopped running and stared as Shikamaru glanced at her.

"Shika! I...I have something to tell you!" She stuttered and fell to her knees out of exaustion. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow signaling for her to continue. Taking the hint Ino continued to talk.

"I...don't love Sasuke. I never did! I just thought I did! And now I know! I know who I truly love." She gulped and stared at Shikamaru's deep brown eyes.

"I love...you. All along." She breathed out and smiled, her face was flushed and she had dried up tears on her face.

Shikamaru smirked, "What took you so long?" he drawled .

-----------☂

What can I say? I was bored.

Was this too overly clitche?

Was it bad?

Was is ok?

This was my first ShikaIno one-shot.

I don't adore the couple..but its ok.

xxTaylor


End file.
